


25 - I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Concerned Kumu, Concerned Thomas Magnum, Juliet Higgins Whump, Kumu's highkey psychic toward this group of overgrown children, Whumptober 2020, lets be honest, ministroke, she knows when something's up, she's the psychic mom, stroke-like symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: It’s noon when Thomas makes his way to the main house, being greeted by Kumu, putting two plates of food in his hands and physically pushing him toward Juliet’s office with a worried glance.“She okay?” He asks, quiet as he remembers a cup of coffee and one of his first cases.Kumu looks troubled, not actually looking away from the hall that leads into Juliet’s office when she responds.“I don’t think so.”Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	25 - I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Kumu doesn't have her own phone on her cuz her dresses don't have pockets.  
> That is all.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Sleef/Vic

She wakes up with a headache.

This could be a sign, Juliet’s fairly certain that Kumu would call it a warning from ancient spirits, but she doesn’t answer to the Hawaiian spirits, and she has a lot of paperwork to do today.

So while Kumu would likely tell her to go back to sleep and take some real medicine, Juliet pops an expired aspirin, thinking of where to go to get some better medicine, and gets to work.

~*~

It’s noon when Thomas makes his way to the main house, being greeted by Kumu, putting two plates of food in his hands and physically pushing him toward Juliet’s office with a worried glance.

“She okay?” He asks, quiet as he remembers a cup of coffee and one of his first cases.

Kumu looks troubled, not actually looking away from the hall that leads into Juliet’s office when she responds.

“I don’t think so.”

If he walks down the hallway a bit quicker than usual, he knows she won’t mention it.

Thomas enters Juliet’s office, and immediately sees what Kumu meant.

She’s sitting hunched over at her desk, hands pressing into her eyes as she doesn’t move, and he can see her taking deep breaths. The lads are laying down in the corner of the room, mutely staring him down, instead of outright growling, for once.

“Knock knock,” he calls, and he knows something’s really wrong when she doesn’t outwardly react, other than to lean back in her chair and give the ceiling a long-suffering look.

He spots an empty glass of water on her desk, next to a half-empty bottle of expired aspirin.

He winces, already sympathetic as she turns to acknowledge him.

“Hello, Thomas.”

His eyebrow lifts as he puts the plates of food on the desk, concerned frown on his face.

“You alright?”

She squints at him a bit, a small hint of irritation on her face, but he gets a feeling that it isn’t directed toward him.

“Yes, just a small headache. I’ll be alright.”

She frowns as her hand slips off of the keyboard of her laptop, in the middle of typing, but after blinking a bit, she’s reaching for a fry off of her plate.

“Thank you for the food.”

Thomas nods, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of his burger as he watches her.

She’s eating slowly, nibbling on fries as she pauses to blink furiously every few moments.

“Your eyes okay?”

She doesn’t seem to hear him, so he speaks up.

“Hey, Higgie.”

Her eyes meet his, and he can see her squinting a bit more, like she’s trying to keep him in focus.

He’s fully concerned, now.

“You sure you’re alright?”

She nods.

“I’m fine.”

He doesn’t believe her.

Glancing at the desk, he sees a way to go get Kumu without telling her.

“I’m gonna go get us drinks, want anything in particular?”

She mutters something, rubbing at her eyes again, and he elects to get her some water.

As soon as he’s out of the hallway, he sees Kumu, hovering.

“Something’s definitely wrong, she has a headache, keeps rubbing her eyes, and I don’t think she can fully hear me, when I talk.”

Kumu frowns, about to respond, when they hear a crash coming from the office, followed by loud barking.

Thomas sprints down the hallway, seeing Juliet on the ground, just laying there as she blinks.

“I’ll call an ambulance,” Kumu assures, picking up Juliet’s phone as Thomas crouches by her.

“Higgins, are you okay?”

She mutters incoherently, attempting to roll onto her back but seemingly unable to.

Kumu’s voice fades into the background as he watches Juliet’s face, seeing half of her face completely still, the other half showing confusion and panic as she tries to roll, the lads backing up with the arrival of the humans.

He eases her onto her back, putting her head in his lap, when Kumu addresses him.

“They’re saying to ask her to squeeze your fingers.”

Thomas nods, reaching for Juliet’s left hand.

“Juliet?”

He pats her cheek gently with his free hand, putting two fingers against her left hand’s palm.

Her gaze skates past him, not landing on anything specific, but he does see some form of consciousness, there.

“Can you squeeze my fingers?”

He swallows his worry, panicking when her hand doesn’t move.

“Juliet. I need you to squeeze my fingers.”

She doesn’t.

He takes a sharp breath, moving his fingers to her other hand, and some part of her must still be here, because that hand immediately wraps around his fingers, slight pressure showing her attempt at letting him know she’s _here_.

And likely, just as panicked as he is.

That’s what gets him to actually focus, holding her moveable hand tight as he looks into her eyes.

“It’s gonna be alright, Higgie. We’ll figure this out.”

Kumu’s pressing a button on Juliet’s desk, and a moment later, there are paramedics with a stretcher.

“It’s some kind of stroke, they think,” Kumu says, talking both with Thomas and into a phone. “They’re taking her to the hospital, now. Thomas and I are going to meet her there.”

Whoever she’s talking to must respond, because she mutters a confirmation into Juliet’s phone before putting it in one of her purses, by the front door.

“Mr. Masters knows what’s going on, he’s on his way now.”

Thomas doesn’t bother responding, already moving to the Ferrari as Kumu gets in the passenger seat, ready to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

~*~

A couple hours pass, the two of them being joined by Rick and TC, minutes before a doctor comes out, calling out Juliet’s name.

“Family of Juliet Higgins?”

They all get up, walking toward the doctor.

He doesn’t spare their strange group much of a glance, at this point fairly used to seeing Thomas and his friends in the halls of the hospital at least twice a month.

“Ms. Higgins had a small transient ischemic attack, it’s basically a small stroke that resolves itself, with time. A small blood clot had formed in her brain, just big enough to cut off blood flow for a moment. She’s going to be alright, but we’re mainly focusing on recovery and ensuring that this doesn’t happen again, so right now she’s on a drug called Aggrenox, a combination of aspirin and dipyridamole. While she may get some headaches in the near future, it’s a good preventative measure, to make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”

The group processes the information, nodding along.

“Can we see her?” Kumu asks, already doing something on her own phone before looking back at the doctor.

He frowns, looking at his watch.

“Visiting hours end in two, and she’s likely to be exhausted, but yeah, you can sit with her until then.”

They get led to her room, and the sight of her sleeping on the bed, the steady beat of the heart monitors more relieving than any of them care to mention.

While she doesn’t wake up during their visit, none of them even _consider_ leaving early.

Robin isn't able to get there until the next day, but none of them mind, Juliet already working on recovery.

edn


End file.
